


Loving her, Laying with him

by AceAsSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus is a user, Cronus the douche, M/M, NSFW, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsSpace/pseuds/AceAsSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus reflects on his relationship with Kankri and how it got so weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving her, Laying with him

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you are complete and utter trash.

The worst of it is that you know you are, you just can't bring yourself to care.

You've been doing this thing, for lack of a better word, with Kankri for awhile now and he still doesn't know your motives.

Oh yes. You're such a nice guy. You listen and talk and have the right reactions at all the right times. You're the only one who really gets Kankri.

Yeah, right. 

Yeah yeah, just stand there, zone out, and wait for the key words to make a face. You have him in the palm of your hand. 

Finish it off with some tears about how oppressed you are as a humankin, how no one understands you, how Kankri's such a great guy for listening.

He practically does all the work for you. You just feed the flames.

You can't remember how it started, all you know is it was how it always starts. You 'cry' and he 'comforts' you. Not nearly as hard to get the little chatterbox's clothes off as you'd think.

You fuck the other troll, and you fuck him hard, you leave marks. Not sure why, Aranea or Rose might say it's because you're hoping he'll get tired of the pain and almost getting caught and stop this thing with you. 

You just know it feels right, marking him up, leaving these bites and bruises.

You make him scream, you leave him breathless, so much so that he doesn't talk for hours after. 

The quiet used to be a great thing, a time to just touch and tease the other troll, joke about Porrim noticing the bites, just enjoy Kankri when he's not talking all the god damn time.

Now the quiet just holds judgement, the guilt of saying "I love you too" when you so obviously do not. 

Mostly, the quiet holds the memory of why you became the person you did. Back when you were alive. 

"Hahaha. Get the shell outta here Cro-job. You think imma fill my quads wit some glubbin dork like you?" She had said.

Bitch.

Fucking Bitch.

It had been such a low blow, after all you did for her, but it wasn't enough. It shattered your small self-esteem. 

But you took it, because it was true. Who wants to be red with a little dweeb wearing thick glasses and a too-long cape?

So you rid yourself of them. You shed the cape, the glasses, the wizards and magic. 

You adopted the look from the swanky human movies you watched, the ones where the cool greaser sweeps the beautiful dame off her feet and they stay together forever.

Being dead, you certainly had forever. 

So while she was gone, you changed it all, you lost every single aspect of your old life, and changed it all for her.

Because it was all her.

Everything you've ever done was for Meenah.

But when she came back, she wanted nothing to do with the new you. Saying you were just a raving douche now..

That fucking bitch. How dare she? After all you've done for her, this is what you get.

You're a nice guy.

But when Kankri screams your name and you have his bright cherry blood dribbling from your lips, you forget.

You forget that no matter what you do, you'll never be liked. Never be loved. Never even get to touch her like you know you can so well.

You fuck out all the pent up anger you have. You fuck out all the love and lust you have for her, on Kankri Vantas. And you begin to realize that you really are a piece of shit.

But he's right there, and after a little faking, you can have him wrapped around your finger. 

So you'll take what you get.

Even if it get increasingly harder to sleep at night with every "I love you too, chief" you say.

Because she was right in the end. You're a raving douche.

And only someone who was completely out of their mind would want anything to do with you.


End file.
